Satifaction Guaranteed
by Inga Lynn Alba
Summary: Axel and you are all alone in the room now that Roxas and Namine ran off, and with the room getting hotter and hotter by the second, can your body take it much longer?   Axel X OC,   WARNING: MAJOR LEMON! You've been warned little ones.


Every moment with him was hell: hot and unbearable.

"Where are Roxas and Naminé?" you asked Axel.

"I think they ditched us," he set down two bowls of snacks on the table.

"How nice," you replied sarcastically.

Axel chuckled and walked to his kitchen. Of course, he was barefooted in his own home. You took off your own socks.

"I'll get us some drinks."

You exhaled, almost lost it at that sexy chuckle. This was so much harder than it seemed. Every moment with him, you had to hold yourself and resist every urge to jump on him and it was so weird. You didn't feel this attraction - this lust before. So why now?

Oh, this was so frustrating. You inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Axel was back.

He set the glasses down. No doubt, they were going to leave rings on the table. You decided not to mention such a thing. Instead you quickly grabbed the cold soda and took a sip. The need to cool down your body was enormous.

Axel sat down on the couch with a bag of potato chips. He was watching you. You've been acting weird lately. Axel became suspicious. Roxas would never ditch him to spend time with Naminé, there had to be some other reason. Axel could think of a few.

"So, which movie are we gonna watch?" you asked him. You glass already empty, but it didn't cool you down at all. No, you still felt hot.

"You okay?" Axel asked you. You looked at him. Axel was looking through pile of DVDs he brought with him from Demyx. His hair almost hit the low-hanging lamp. He threw the ones he didn't want to watch away on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to get myself another drink. It's hot in here," you explained.

"Oh, okay."

Axel raised his eyebrow. Hot in here? It was rather chilly actually. He turned up the heating just a few seconds ago. God, you were acting so weird. Was it because of him? Whatever did he do wrong?

You were holding on the kitchen table for your dear life, breathing hard. Seeing him move was so hard. All those muscles were too hot to watch. And it wasn't enough to just watch.

Axel finally got it. You liked him or just really wanted him. Axel smirked and shifted in the couch.

'I can do this, I can do this', you kept telling yourself. You filled the glass with cold water, but instead of drinking it, you held it against your forehead and cheek. Too hot, it was much too hot.

"What's keeping you so long?" Axel's voice came from behind you, "come on, and let's watch the movie already."

He stood in the doorway, tapping his fingers on the door impatiently. You thanked God that he wasn't right behind you, like he usually does. However, at the same time you wanted him to sneak up on you.

"Sorry! Did you turn up the heater?"

"Yeah, it's freezing!"

"Axel, you're a meanie, it's super hot in here."

"Actually, I think it's you, not my place."

"Shut up, your body temperature is like a gazillion degrees," you replied aggravated.

"Celsius or Fahrenheit?"

"Oh shut up," you said, fed up with his 'witty' remarks. You took a sip of the water when you felt his warm hands on your sides.

"Come on, let's dance," he whispered in your ear. Did he even know what he was doing to you? God, he was evil. You knew he loved teasing people, but this was too much for you.

"Axel, what are you doing?" you whispered. You had no strength to talk angrily, let alone normally.

"I want to dance." He said it as if was obvious. He wanted to dance with you, like he always wants. However, it wasn't that 'obvious' or 'normal'. What the hell was he thinking?

He started moving his hands on your body and he started to move his hips. His lips hummed a melody; probably some sort of perverted song. He put your nerves on overload. It was a dream come true, but also a nightmare. You hoped you weren't dreaming, but you also hoped he wasn't actually doing this. The feeling coming over you was too much for you. There was a huge knot in your throat; you kept all sounds in. Like you kept all of your feelings in.

"You're not dancing," he whispered in your ear. Ah, you wanted it, you wanted him.

"Axel…" you couldn't speak louder than his previous whisper.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to dance with me," he said and put his lips to your neck, his hands went for yours. Axel turned you around. It's been quite a while since you've looked directly in his eyes. You knew he loved setting things on fire.

You didn't know he also liked setting you on fire.

You panicked and ran to the living room. If you'd looked behind you would've seen Axel snickering face. You quickly sat down on the couch and were fully willing to pretend nothing had happened. You would rather go home right now, but you couldn't. You said you'd stay over at Axel's, so you parents pretty much left the place for the weekend and you didn't bring any keys with you. Lovely. Amazing. Great.

Axel stood there in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. He looked at you. He looked at your face. You were blushing and looking at those DVD covers with too much interest. He decided to tease you more. Much more. He looked at your body. Oh yes, much more teasing.

"Don't be so mean," Axel pouted and walked over to you. You scooted to the far edge of the couch; a weak attempt to avoid him. You were confused and turned on. You finally could get what you wanted to have for so long. Why weren't you taking full advantage of it right now? You didn't hear Axel speak, you were too deep in thoughts.

Until you felt his arms around your body.

"I thought you wanted me?" he bluntly asked. Of course, he had a huge smirk on his face.

That was the last thing you could handle. The combination of his scent, his eyes and his smirk made you lose it. You threw your arms around his neck, rested your hands on his heavenly shoulder blades and smashed your lips against his. Teeth bumped for a short while and he caught your upper lip between his teeth. His hands were massaging your hipbones. You didn't care about keeping in moans, mewls, cries and growls in anymore. The knot in your throat went loose and Axel found himself getting fuelled by your whimpers. He slid his tongue in your mouth and found yours quickly, massaging it and playing with it. Groans came from both your mouths. Hands travelled over skin.

It wasn't enough.

Your hands went for his shirt. The French kiss was interrupted for only a short while. Satisfied with more new skin and muscle, you let your hands wander all over his torso. You broke the kiss to attack his neck and collarbones. Axel groaned.

His hands went for your tank top. He took it off, slowly. He was teasing you again. He didn't take off your bra immediately. He first settled you down on the couch, his hands on your wrists. He looked at your swollen lips and blushed cheeks. Sadly your choice of underwear was a bit plain. He smirked though; it wasn't like the two of you were planning on sex or any sexual activities.

His staring made you a bit nervous.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" he replied vaguely and looked into your eyes with his own lust filled ones.

"Less staring and a bit more action, please," you said without a quivering voice. You were amazed on how you managed to do that.

He let out another sexy chuckle and kissed your left breast and used his teeth to nibble on it. The bastard didn't use a hand to massage the other. No, he left his hands on your wrists, massaging the insides of them with his thumbs.

First loud moan.

Axel rewarded you with a kiss and then a tongue gently stroking your lips. Pleasure went north and south.

Finally his hand went behind you and unclasped your bra. It didn't surprise you that he did it so easily.

Your free hand went for his head and pulled him against your lips. You kissed him. When he tried to push his tongue between your lips, you caught it between your teeth and sucked a little on it.

Axel let go of your other wrist to pinch on a nipple. Gasping, you let his tongue go and he got into your mouth. He twirled a little around your mouth and then massaged your tongue. You were so caught in the pleasure that you didn't even respond to him. Just when you tried to, he left your mouth for your throat. You mewled as he nipped and bit at your throat. You felt his hands on your shorts.

Na-ah.

You pushed his hands away and pushed him of you. Axel looked a bit confused. You smirked a little and got off the couch.

"Stephanie?" he inquired with a husky voice.

You didn't reply, settled yourself in between his legs and gave kisses on his hips. You stayed on one place on which Axel had reacted most to and sucked and bit on it.

His first loud groan.

Your fingertips traced his skin lightly and then went to the zipper and buttons of his jeans. Axel didn't mind getting ditched by his best friend anymore when he felt your lips on his head. You were giving small licks on the head, tasting the pre-cum and gave a small approving sound. You felt him twitch a little as you took him in much more. You licked at him and sucked a little. Popping out a few times to kiss him all over and to give a few licks here and there before taking him in again. You did this a couple of times and then you took him in as far as you could.

Second loud groan.

You started to bob your head and used your tongue when you could. Slowly at first as you tried to a good way for breathing. Then you went faster and his head fell back. He still tried to watch you, but it was hard to keep his eyes open. God, it was so amazing to see a girl between his legs. It was even better because that girl was you.

You decided not to count groans anymore, as they were flowing freely from his throat. When you felt him pulsating, you pulled out. Axel let out a frustrated growl and you made it even worse when you gave a few teasing licks on his penis. Then you took out his wallet.

He grabbed you, yanked you up and threw you on the couch. Your breasts bounced and the wallet almost fell out of your hands.

"Hey!" you exclaimed. You tried to recall where he kept the condoms. Axel already took one from his back pocket.

"Oh," was your only reply before he kissed you senseless again. Axel's hands got rid of your short and underwear. His fingers ghosted around your core. You let out a short whine.

Axel bit softly on your nipple and let his thumb circle around your clitoris. Your eyes closed. The feeling was too good. Your knees buckled and your legs became spastic. He slid two fingers inside of you and pulled them out again. The sight of Axel licking off his fingers made you completely forget that you wanted to feel his fingers inside of you.

He took his time putting on the condom. You couldn't stop staring at his fiery red hair and then couldn't get out of his green eyes.

Axel grabbed your hips and you wrapped your legs around him. Finally, you thought. You couldn't take this huge feeling of lust anymore.

"Let's dance now," he said and slid his tongue in your mouth before even crashing his lips onto yours.

The penetration hurt a bit, but after two thrust, the amazing pleasure took over. You grabbed the side of the couch and his back. The thrusts were angled different each time and God did it feel wonderful. One of Axel's large hands was on your hips and the other was on your breast, kneading it. Groans and moans left both of your throats, but you were the first to moan out his name. You couldn't help it; he suddenly turned up the pace. You did your best to keep up with him, but he was moving so quickly.

Axel's mouth went to the other breast. He kissed, licked and sucked on it.

You felt your whole body tensing up, leg muscles and your arms becoming spastic. Your breath was out of control. He was too good.

You came.

And then Axel came.

Your breath was even worse than during the orgasm. He pulled out of you and you laid on the couch for a while. You were felt much hotter than before.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shush about this."

"Sure."

Axel slid off the condom and walked to the kitchen to throw it in the bin.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do this more often?"

"Sure."

You laid down on the couch again. It was bothering you that he hadn't said 'got it memorized' for the whole weekend. The whole weekend!

Suddenly he was hovering over you again.

"Though Steph," he began.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you messing with other guys. You're mine, got it memorized?"


End file.
